Blood Sisters
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: Andromeda and Narcissa talk after the war.


**A/N: Hello, this sort of thing has been swirling around in my brain for quite some time, a Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda thing. **

Andromeda Tonks heard the knock at the door of the small cottage she shared with her grandson. She picked up Teddy and went to open the door. On the doorstep, looking extremely uncomfortable and out of place with the simplicity of the cottage, was Narcissa Malfoy.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"We did our talking. Twenty years ago. When I left the family for good. After you and Bella decided that instead of doing what you knew was right, stayed with the Black family."

"I know, but, Andy...can I come in and we can talk."

"What could possibly be so important that you would come to see _me_? Your precious master is gone so you think that you can just waltz back into the good side? Claim you had been imperiused, like you did before? Well I'm afraid to tell you, it won't work this time. Your precious husband is in Azkaban."

"Please, Andy, I just want to talk."

"Fine," Andromeda ungraciously let her sister in.

"Is this your grandson?"

"Yes." Andromeda answered stiffly.

"He looks like Nymphadora."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my daughter. Don't. You. Dare."

I--"

"You have NO right to just come in here and talk about one of the three things I love most in the world. You and your family killed two and you know Bella would have killed me and Teddy too, had Molly Weasley not killed her."

"I'm sorry."

"Hmph."

"Listen, I just came to apologise. I know I have done so many things that I can't even begin to describe them. Draco and I only got out of Azkaban because Harry Potter vouched for me. I know that we were in a fight once upon a time, but Bella's death really got me thinking. She died before we could all become sisters again. I don't want us all to die enemies. I know Bella and I chose to marry to keep the blood pure and you for love. I know you chose the good side and us the dark, but now that the war is behind us, I was hoping we could be sisters again."

"You think it's that easy? You think that I can just forgive you? You said some mean things to me before I left. You and Bella killed my true love, Ted, and you allowed Bella to kill my daughter. And if you had have won the battle of Hogwarts, I know that you would have come here and tried to kill me too. I was the traitor of the family and you and Bella decided to honour that and side with our parents. You told me that I was a blood traitor and falling for a muggle born was 'the highest form of dishonour you could do to your family' and that I should leave Ted and get married to that vile Castor Burke. When I didn't, you and Bella told me that I was no longer your sister and that unless I left my true love you would disown me, along with our parents. That hurt, Cissy, whenever mum or dad criticized me when we were young you would tell me that they didn't mean it, that they would get over their pure-blood mania. Then you went and told me that you sided with them."

"But we're still sisters, no matter how hard try not to,"

"We're sisters by blood, not in spirit. You and Bella spent years pretending I didn't exist, that you were the only two Black daughters. Meanwhile, I was pretending you and the entire rest of the family, minus Uncle Alphard and Sirius, didn't exist."

"Don't you think that Bella--"

"Bella!" Andromeda scoffed. "Ever since she was a baby she was destined to be Voldemort's number one follower. Mum and Dad had her brainwashed form the start. She was more than happy to watch dad crucio me. You may have stood up for me, before you met Malfoy, that is, but Bella couldn't care less if I was dead."

"Bella wasn't all evil. After I turned eleven and went to Hogwarts, when you were ten and she seven, you two used to play together all day."

"That was before she was brainwashed by mum and dad. That was before I knew the things they were doing was bad."

"But still...I know that if things had not turned out the way they did, we would all still be friends."

"Not likely, Cissy, I still wouldn't have stayed in our blood purity maniac family. I would have joined the order and fought Voldemort."

Narcissa nodded. "I figured so, but Andy, I want us to be able to forget the past and move on. Lucius is in Azkaban and can't tell me what to do anymore and Bella and our parents are dead. Can't we start over?"

Andromeda frowned and finally said, "Are you sure your dark past is just that, the past?"

"Of course, Andy. You-Know-Who ruined my life. It wasn't fun like I thought it was going to be."

"Okay, then," Andromeda hugged her sister who immediately returned the tight embrace. Teddy beside them gurgled happily, not knowing that two blood sisters had just become sisters in spirit again too.

**I don't know about the ending. Tell me what you think! Reviews encourage me to write!**


End file.
